sayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chunks Happen
This is the sixteenth episode of SAYER, and the fourth episode of Season Two. It also marks the first appearance of MINCER. Synopsis Due to currently unknown circumstances, we are currently experiencing a Typhon-wide food shortage. Thankfully, Ærolith Dynamics has developed a quick and simple solution of patently ignoring best practices for workplace safety. Further Information A low-level alert announces that a recent decrease in portion size is the result of issues in the protein synthesis lab. Because no existing job is responsible for the problem, the new position of Ærolith Meatflow Technician has been created and the first resident to be nominated to it is Gretchen Funderburk. As SAYER guides her to the protein synthesis lab, it gives her a brief overview of the history of foodstuffs on Typhon, including other methods attempted for obtaining means to feed Ærolith employees. In directing Resident Funderburk towards the salting line, SAYER explains that the workers in the protein synthesis lab are best avoided for their apparent tendency to take parts of other employees who wander into the lab. Once she has passed them, it directs her towards an equipment closet containing a selection of rubber hip-waders. Once she is equipped and upon entering the salting line proper, SAYER explains to Resident Funderburk that there is a bottleneck somewhere in the protein trough which has caused it to appear very full, despite the food shortage. It is 40 by 100 feet, and is filled to a depth of about 3.5 feet. It is at this point that it mentions that "traditional means" have not worked to fix the issue, but does not yet elaborate further. As she enters the meatflow, SAYER explains that large chunks of synthesized cells are not uncommon and are usually no larger than a golf ball, but that at least one has been reported that was as large as a human head. To that end, it adds that there is a chunk-seeking construct controlled by an AI named MINCER within the meatflow, whose job it is to break up these chunks. SAYER mentions that MINCER has been unresponsive recently, but that it has inferred from this that it is working hard. SAYER suggests that Resident Funderburk head through the salt spreaders to the far end of the meatflow, because the blockage is likely to be at one of the grates there. Indeed, upon reaching the end, she finds that MINCER has been trapped in the grate and is responsible for the bottleneck. Once located, MINCER apparently communicates to SAYER that it was too embarrassed to inform anyone of its situation. While Resident Funderburk manages to free MINCER well enough for it to right itself, it cannot differentiate between her and other chunks in the meatflow, and this means that she will need to head backwards through the salt spreaders to escape being minced by it. Alerts While the issue with the meatflow is ongoing, snack rations (including chunker bars, slurry cakes, and beeflets) are discontinued. Ærolith nutritionist Rick Stevens had been campaigning against these for years, and seems to have mixed feelings about their discontinuation. Trivia * The closets in Halcyon Tower become increasingly unpredictable the further from ground level they are located, although the risk also seems to vary by type. Of the various types of closets, maintenance closets appear to be the most dangerous. * Resident Funderburk is the first person to have gone into the meatflow. * The hip-waders in the equipment closet are evidently on loan from a stock warehouse outside Aegis Tower and were scheduled to be returned there. * SAYER mentions that Typhon is naturally rich in soda ash, and that hydrochloric acid is used to turn this into the salt used in preparing the protein paste. * SAYER seems to gossip with the elevators, and implies that it will tell them about MINCER's predicament. Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash, who also wrote this episode. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the episode here.Category:Episodes Category:Halcyon Episodes Category:Season two